


【豆鹤豆】Golden Age

by Laysil



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysil/pseuds/Laysil
Summary: *极速短打*鹤栓友情向内容有
Relationships: 豆原一成/鶴房汐恩
Kudos: 3





	【豆鹤豆】Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> *极速短打  
> *鹤栓友情向内容有

“我到底穿哪件好啊？”  
鹤房汐恩崩溃地把手里的衣服连带衣架一起丢到床上，那里的衣服堆叠得隆起了一个包，他已经为自己晚上穿什么纠结了将近一个小时了。而这一切都归咎于豆原一成。  
三天前的放学路上，豆原塞给他一张自己乐队的演出门票，对他挥着手说：“我们乐队三周年的门票，帮你留了前排的座位，汐恩兄一定要来哦。”  
想到豆原那狗狗一样湿润又充满期待的眼睛，鹤房汐恩又要抓狂了，他自暴自弃地扑进那堆衣服里，试图用闷死自己的方式逃避选择困难。  
“啊，怎么就这么难啊。”他的声音闷闷地从衣服里传出来，有些失真。  
“早就说了你还是穿你身上这一套比较好。”趴在地毯上打宝可梦的木全翔也头都不抬。  
“会不会太随便了点啊，三周年诶，我觉得还蛮重要的。”他小声说，复又大声嚷嚷起来，“我请你来我家是让你帮我做参考的，不是让你来喝果汁打游戏的。”鹤房汐恩夺过木全手上的游戏机，三下两下通了关然后丢开，然后又忽地泄了气似的，像是坦白，又像是自言自语：“唉，要是我没那么喜欢他就好了。”

“你知道吗，我一看到他就想把他狠狠地拽过来亲一口。”直到天色开始变暗，他们出了门，鹤房还在喋喋不休。  
最后他也没听好友木全的建议，而是穿了一件白色的卫衣。他猜豆原一成今天大概率会穿一身黑，这样他们两人多搭呀。鹤房为自己的小聪明翘起了嘴角。  
“知道，第一次你的眼神简直把他吓了一跳，在那之后一周他都追着我旁敲侧击，还以为是被你讨厌了。”木全顿了顿，又问：“所以你今晚要告白吗？”  
他们穿过落日的余晖，空气呈现出一种枫糖色色，像吸饱了蜜似的。电线杆深色的剪影分割开天空，远处星星开始闪烁，像是在等他开口。  
鹤房汐恩移开了视线：“还没想好。”  
他们走着路，没说话。过了一会儿鹤房又补上一句：“可能吧。”

在地铁站分开前，木全拍了拍他的背，并对他眨了眨眼：“玩得开心。”  
鹤房笑着在他胸前捶了一拳，“当然。”

乐队演出的地点是一家小酒吧，鹤房把预留的票交给工作人员，果不其然被从后门带了进去。  
他不是第一次来这种地方。也是半年前，他和金城他们几个用假冒的身份证偷偷溜进一家酒吧，那时他也是既兴奋又紧张，而今晚千百倍地更甚。  
又不是我表演，我紧张个屁。他给自己打了气，按照票上的位置就坐，又替豆原担心起来。  
这个位置不是正中间，却是离豆原的架子鼓最近的。鹤房听说他为今天的表演准备了很久。他摸出手机，又点开了豆原昨天晚上发的动态。是一张正在敲着鼓的豆原的背影，热情又投入。可惜背面看不到他的眼神。  
那是怎样的一种眼神呢，转注又投入，像是对游戏充满兴趣的狩猎者。鹤房汐恩盯了好一会儿，再次回神的时候手机已经黑屏了。他收起手机，身边的座位陆陆续续被坐满，场子里也逐渐喧嚣了起来。他刚想回头，灯光却在这时灭了，一起灭掉的还有观众的谈话声。  
最先响起来的是紧密的鼓声，紧接着第一束光打在豆原一成身上。鹤房汐恩和全场一起用尖叫和口哨迎接他。那是相当短暂的十五秒，又是相当漫长的十五年。长到鹤房以为这辈子他的眼里只剩下豆原。在他短暂宕机的大脑里，最后一丝内存想的却是，豆原一成果然穿的黑色，我猜中了。  
他在那里，踩着光敲着鼓，在一段旋律结束后间或向鹤房投来充满自信又张扬的眼神。他天生就该这样闪闪发光的，做太阳，或者是星星，但无论哪个都足够指引他。在这种时候，鹤房又想着，这么喜欢豆原真是太好了。

谁也不记得这场是怎么结束的，彩带撒下来的时候，有人在底下冲舞台开了香槟。乐队成员无一幸免，豆原一成这个唯一的未成年人也没能成功躲闪，被金黄的酒液溅了一身。  
今晚显然每个人都兴奋过头了，因为不是每个乐队都有机会庆祝三周年。坚持本身就是一种胜利。成员们在欢呼声中谢了幕，鹤房偷偷溜进后台，被躲在后门蹲守的豆原一成抓了个正着。

“我就猜到你会来找我。”豆原把他困在双臂和休息室的门之间，喘息有点急促。  
豆原一成浑身都湿透了。他脸上渗着汗，衣服被香槟打湿了贴在身上，头发上还粘着亮晶晶的彩带。鹤房盯着他看了一会儿，没忍住噗嗤一声笑出声来。  
豆原也笑了，他刚要松开手站直身体，就被鹤房搂住了脖颈，紧接着柔软又干燥的嘴唇吻上来。  
他们谁都没有喝酒，却又像谁都喝醉了。  
直到豆原握住了鹤房，鹤房的脑袋还是眩晕的。他觉得自己的脸颊烧得厉害，它们一定红透了。鹤房用自己最后的意志力抬手关掉了休息室的灯，于是他们陷入了一片黑暗之中，衣服摩擦的窸窸窣窣更加明显。  
鹤房忍着喘息，摸索着去解豆原一成的腰带。性器弹出来的一瞬间他听见豆原呼出了一口气。他们贴在一起磨蹭着，现在两个人都变得粘糊糊湿答答的了。鹤房又揽过豆原的脖颈，带着点狠劲似的吻咬上去。高潮来临的时候鹤房眼前闪过一片白光，仿佛世界坍缩成这个密闭的房间，而房间里所有的东西以他们为中心向下陷落。

“有件事还没和你说，”鹤房挣扎起来，握住豆原的手，在黑暗中看向他的眼睛，“我喜欢你”。  
“嗯，我也是。”豆原一成回了一个吻，和他十指相扣。


End file.
